Cruise
by yatsume-chan
Summary: Everybody rides Tomoyo's cruise except Sakura and Syaoran and there's bound to be some romance on board...but seems like it isn't JUST a cruise. read and find out. Anchors away!:p i'm not good at summaries..(this is my first fic..RR!)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story so PLEASE review.  
  
-The story takes place a few months after the last volume of the ccs manga. Everyone's back in Tomoeda High School, including Eriol. Nakuru is studying in the school where Touya and Yukito are (again.) and they're all 15 in this story except Touya, Yuki and Nakur :p-  
  
Cruise  
  
+ Sakura's POV +  
  
Humming softly to herself, Sakura slowly brushed her chestnut brown hair. She liked her shoulder length hair very much, so she trims it every time it grows longer than usual. 'Besides, Syaoran-kun likes it that way.' She thought, smiling to herself as she fixed herself to sleep.  
  
'This is so exciting! I'm so glad to be going to Hong Kong again with Syaoran-kun...' She blushed as she remembered what happened earlier.  
  
+ Flashback +  
  
Syaoran offered to walk her home that afternoon; he HAD been unusually quiet the whole day. When she asked him what was wrong, he merely shrugged and changed the topic. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't ask again.  
  
"Sakura-chan"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uhm...I don't know how to say this but...uh...I need to leave--er-to go back to Hong Kong...".  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You're leaving...again...?" she asked silently.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
" My mother called me last night, she told me I had to go back, the Li- clan's celebration is already getting near, we celebrate it once every 5 years, so I have to go back..."  
  
"I...see...how long will you be gone...?"  
  
"At least 3 months...I know this sounds weird but you know how 'unusual' our clan can get, and we still have to arrange the preparations, and the other elders usually take such a long time to arrive."  
  
'He's leaving again', Sakura thought, tears flooding her eyes. "Just like last time,...I...I..."  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, breaking her chain of thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura's eyes snapping up to meet his, she didn't notice him walk to her and put his hands to her shoulders.  
  
"...You're crying..."  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I can't help it!", she broke down crying and leaned on to him. "You're leaving again, just like last time! And I...I....Oh I'm going to miss you, Syaoran-kun!" She cried against his shoulder.  
  
He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Sakura-chan....", Syaoran said softly. "I'm not finished yet...."  
  
Sakura stopped crying and looked questioning into his eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, will you go with me to Hong Kong?"  
  
Her eyes widened. 'Is he seriously asking that? Maybe he's just kidding me.' He looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So uhm....Is that a yes or a no?" Syaoran asked innocently, scratching the back of his head.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Of course it's a yes, silly!"  
  
She practically threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting so childish a moment ago.and I got your shirt all wet! Speaking of which, I'm LATE for home!!! Oni-chan's gonna kill me! It's my turn to wash the clothes today! We'll just talk later, ok? see ya!" she said quickly before rushing towards her house.  
  
Syaoran just stared for a moment, then started laughing.  
  
+ End Flashback+  
  
'Syaoran is just so sweet...." She smiled then frowned. 'Only problem is.how am I gonna tell this to Tomoyo-chan? and worse Oni-chan?!?!....Just great......Boy! this is gonna be hard!' She thought before slipping into bed to sleep.  
  
------end of chapter-------  
  
A/N: So how was it???? Review please!! 


	2. chapter1: introduction part1

A/N: thanks 4 d reviews guys!!! And because you were too nice to have time to review, a good thing will happen to you in 5 days..wahahahah!!kidding..:p. And uhm....I also have this mistake, they're all supposed to be 16 except for Touya, Yukito and Nakuru. Not 15. :)  
  
I have another story though, the "Eris:awakening", I PROMISE it's gonna be very good, so if ever you have time, please try and read it. Here's a major spoiler, if you want you could read it.  
  
it's sort of an adventure with romance, it happens, There's a new enemy, and she's related to the water fortune teller (you know, the one in movie 1), and unfortunately she wasn't aware of what happened when the water fortune teller was revived (the story in movie 1). There's a new set of cards and they're loose, so this new enemy tries to capture them all, but she has competition with the cards, the new mistress. They both have guardians; the enemy's guardians are Kero and Spinel, and the new mistress' Yue and Rubymoon.  
  
Pairings: s/s, e/t, yue/rubymoon, touya/kaho, yamazaki/chiharu, and the others are OC  
  
Cruise: chapter2  
  
+Sakura's POV+  
  
'I made it!' Sakura threw open the door to their classroom and ran to her seat. 'Whew! That was close!'  
  
Pulling out her chair, she laid her bag on the desk, slumped on her seat and laid her head on top of her bag.  
  
As usual, Keroberos forgot to wake her up, so she had to miss her breakfast to make it to school. She even had trouble going to school that morning, just as she was turning a corner she bumped onto someone who seemed to be a brick wall, she hadn't turned to see who it was though, she just muttered a quick 'gomen ne' and continued running to school. If she still had her roller blades, she would have arrived at school earlier.  
  
She smiled at the thought.  
  
The thought of her childhood days still tugged longingly at her heart. Oh how she missed those card-capturing days. Sometimes she wished the adventure hadn't stopped, but when she thought of the danger it would bring, she would change her mind.  
  
Her chain of thoughts was broken when pain suddenly shot through her leg, her hand instantly went to grasp her leg until the pain subsided.  
  
She winced.  
  
'Crap! Must've gotten this from my fall.'  
  
"And once again, a few minutes before the bell she arrives."  
  
Then giggling was heard.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
Sakura's head snapped up and her gaze met with Tomoyo's, her long time best friend, who was grinning broadly.  
  
"Ohayou! Sakura-chan."  
  
"Mou! Tomoyo-chan!-"  
  
"I was just teasing!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I know. You just surprised me, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I see. By the way, Mom told me to tell everybody to bring a 1 month supply of clothing. Guess what???? Plan's changed, mom already asked all the parents and they all agreed! The trip's gonna be for 3 months! We're going to France Sakura!!!!"  
  
Sakura froze and sat there shocked.  
  
-------------end of chapter  
  
Hey there's the next chapter so just go click it!! :D 


	3. chapter2: introduction part2

Continuation-  
  
Chapter2: Introduction part2  
  
Sakura was about to say something when the teacher entered the room.  
  
"Odd, Miyako-sensei's here early." Tomoyo muttered then went back to her seat.  
  
"Good Morning class" The teacher waited for the students to return to their seats before continuing. "As you can see, I have arrived earlier than usual, I'm just here to say some quick words. The principal has asked all the teachers to have an urgent meeting with him this morning. So temporarily classes will be suspended."  
  
A roar of applause erupted in the whole classroom.  
  
"BUT-all students must still stay in class for the whole day, if the bell rings for lunch, you may leave, but after that, you must all return to class. The class president will check the attendance. I have here on my desk the list of things to be done for the day. I expect all of them to be finished at the end of the day when I return. If there are any questions you may ask our class president"  
  
She walked to the door and looked back to the class.  
  
"Keep busy." She said smiling. "Don't worry, it's not that MUCH. And besides, it wasn't MY idea." Muttering her last words, she walked out the door and closed the door behind her just as the bell rang, leaving most of the students with their mouth agape in shock.  
  
After a while many groans and complaints were heard.  
  
"What a waste of free time!"  
  
"It's so unfair!"  
  
"I thought classes were suspended?!"  
  
Much more complaints similar to that were heard.  
  
Sakura sat there staring at the door feeling nonetheless disappointed, instantly forgetting the conversation with Tomoyo.  
  
'Well.....Miyako-sensei DID say it wasn't much.'  
  
+Tomoyo's POV+  
  
The class president, Tomoyo Daidouji, went in front of the class and straight to the teacher's desk. She took the piece of paper that Miyako- sensei left and scanned the contents. After what seemed like a while, she set the paper down and ushered her classmates to silence.  
  
"Miyako-sensei left us only a few tasks to accomplish before the day ends. But unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be easy." Tomoyo announced. "Miyako-sensei wants us to finish the last 2 stories in our textbook and write an essay about it. She also wants us to draw or paint your perfect scenario. You may start as soon as you can because you may run out of time."  
  
Tomoyo was starting down to her seat when suddenly her classmate raised her hand to ask a question.  
  
"What's the maximum number of pages needed for the essay?"  
  
"She didn't specify any maximum number of pages, so you may write as many as you want."  
  
She was starting to walk back to her seat again when another student raised his hand and asked a question.  
  
"Can we draw the scenario first before writing the essay?"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, it's up to you what you want to do first, just make sure you finish it before classes end."  
  
Another hand went up just after she answered.  
  
'Oh boy....' she thought to herself, taking a small breath. 'Patience, Tomoyo. This is for your classmates. It'll be over before you even know it.'  
  
+Eriol's POV+  
  
Eriol was seated at the back of the room staring out the window at his left. He didn't really need to listen to the instructions anymore. Earlier that morning Miyako-sensei met with him, showed him the paper, and told him to just announce it to class, him being the Vice-president. But she just changed her mind and told him she'll just announce it herself because the students might not listen. Then she rushed away afterwards. So that morning he just made his essay. As Tomoyo continued announcing the tasks, he took the time to observe his surroundings.  
  
The person beside him was Sakura Kinomoto, the Cherry Blossom, the new mistress of the Clow cards, the new mistress of Yue and Keroberos, also his descendant, her being the son of the other self of Clow, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Eriol smiled. 'She's changed much.' Sakura had gotten taller since they left, the top of her head just reaching until Eriol's chin. Her auburn hair was still the same though, well; she seemed to be fond of that haircut.  
  
Sakura is the head cheerleader in their school, and one of the most famous people around. She has many admirers yet all of them just stay like that, because as long as Sakura's love life is concerned, She and Syaoran are an 'official couple'.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Eriol watched as the guy behind Sakura tap on her shoulder and whisper something to her ear, causing her to laugh softly, look behind her and say something back. He watched as the boy blush many shades of red then looked away, causing Sakura to laugh once more. Sakura then said something to the lad, smile, then turned back again and take out her textbook.  
  
'Syaoran still blushes like that every time he's with Sakura.' Eriol laughed to himself inside.  
  
Syaoran's probably so happy with his life right now, with Sakura right by him and all. It's been a year ever since Syaoran came back here. And at that time they already revealed their feelings to each other. And until now they're still not a couple. Or maybe-they are, but they don't want other people to know.  
  
He took the time to watch his 'dearest descendant', as what he likes to call Syaoran, take out his own textbook and turn to the right page. Syaoran Li was Chinese, but he had some Japanese blood, and probably, English too. The people of the Li Clan were the descendants of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards. Their family is one of the most notorious families and China, and they are very very famous. Their family was also assigned to control and protect the cards because they also have the power of Clow. And once the Clow book was opened, Syaoran was sent to China to collect the cards.  
  
At first he hated Sakura because of the competition to the cards he had with her, but of course, attraction developed between the two after a while.  
  
Syaoran was also one of the famous students in school. He was Eriol's rival in being the Star player in their school's Soccer team. So for now, the two of them were named the Star players. He had many admirers too, but unfortunately for them, he's already tagged 'taken'.  
  
His descendant's appearance and attitude didn't change much though. He still had his unruly chestnut brown hair. Although he has grown much taller over the years, He was almost as tall as Eriol, just an inch shorter. And he still hated Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled to himself.  
  
'Maybe it's his own way of showing he cares about his dear ancestor.' He thought as he saw Syaoran glance his way. He smiled at Syaoran and received a glare in return.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped. 'Maybe not...'  
  
Eriol glanced around the room again and saw that most of his classmates were already reading the textbook. Rika Sasaki, who was 2 seats in front of him, was silently turning a page while she fumbled to eat a cheesecake that she probably baked. Rika was always famous for her cakes; she even won the medal for best baker in the whole school. She's also always chased by boys in school because of her commercial model body and long curly burgundy hair. She's also the best painter in school.  
  
Naoko Yanagisawa, the person beside Rika, was concentrating on reading another horror book, which she placed on top of her textbook. She probably got bored reading the textbook, or maybe she's already read it. Even though Naoko's still engrossed in reading horror and fiction like always, it wasn't like her obsession in them in elementary.  
  
Naoko was one of the student council's chairpersons, and the head of the school paper. But of course, that's not the only one that's changed. She replaced her glasses with contacts. And her usual brown shoulder-length hair-banned hair now reached halfway down her back and is usually in different hairstyles that are quite unique and needless to say, pretty. It was a pretty big change actually.  
  
His attention was averted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the smiling Takashi Yamazaki handing him a piece of folded paper.  
  
"Please?" Yamazaki asked, grinning at him.  
  
Eriol just smiled back and nodded. Yamazaki thanked him before his attention went back to his book.  
  
'Takashi Yamazaki, my long time partner in lies.' Eriol thought then smiled. Yamazaki had gotten closer to Eriol and Syaoran after he joined the Soccer team. Yamazaki was one of the best players of the soccer team thanks to the training of Eriol and Li. He was also one of the tallest ones in school, half an inch shorter than Syaoran. The basketball coach asked the three of them once why they didn't join the basketball team. They just said that Soccer was more like them. Yamazaki had several admirers too, and unfortunately, he's still one of those tagged 'about to be taken'. This is because many people have seen him with Chiharu. And when people ask, they always answer that they're still 'friends'. Yeah Right. Those two even communicate with each other during classes, Yamazaki usually passes a letter to Eriol to be given to Chiharu. Those two were always inseparable, wherever one went, the other follows.  
  
He glanced at Chiharu Mihara, the person in front of Sakura who was the assistant head cheerleader, also one of the famous students in school. She was now the best girl in most sports in their school. Most of the medals in their school were either won by the Soccer team, basketball team, swimming team or her. But the best quality about Chiharu is her shining brown hair, that had gotten darker as she got older. When they were younger, Chiharu always had her long hair in 2 pigtails then braided. But now, her hair was shorter and was layered; it reached just below her shoulders. She usually wears a pin or two on her hair or she just leaves it down, She only ties her hair when in practice or if it's really hot.  
  
Speaking of which, Eriol suddenly remembered the letter that was meant for Chiharu. So he faced the front to give the letter to Tomoyo, who would pass the paper to Chiharu, which was beside her, as always. But then he noticed the Raven-haired girl absent from her seat. Then he saw Tomoyo still standing in front of class answering the clueless students' dumb questions, frustration present on her face.  
  
Eriol always thought Tomoyo was the prettiest of the group when they were young. She was always with the cherry blossom and the little wolf, and of course, her trusty camcorder. Tomoyo was the best ballet dancer and singer in their school. After class, you could always find her usually in the dancing room or the music room practicing. Eriol had caught her practicing alone in the dancing room once, she seemed so much like a porcelain doll that time, she was dressed in her ballet suit that time. And with her pearly white skin and blushed cheeks, she gracefully danced around the room. Her hair was pinned back, her curls cascading down her back. She still had her raven locks that she had when they were young, although her curls were more emphasized now, and reached halfway down her back. She had grown much taller too, a few inches taller than Sakura. And Tomoyo is most probably the most famous girl in school now, her being a model and all. So much like Nadeshiko.  
  
And unfortunately for her, boys also constantly flocked around her. It's good that students in Tomoeda High still have respect for girls though; never did they make a move on her or make her uncomfortable. Most probably they just want to be with her. One of the soccer players mentioned about the other guys just hang out with her because they know they'll never have her. They say she knows the guys like her yet she doesn't fend them off, something about her being the nicest girl in school. 'They shouldn't really give her THAT much credit.' Eriol thought to himself as he glanced at the frustrated girl in front of class. 'I always thought Tomoyo had a very deep secret that nobody knows about. And what makes me wonder the most is that I don't know about it too.' Not to be brag but usually Eriol was good in discovering other people's situations.  
  
Eriol saw Tomoyo finally look at him with pleading eyes that seemed to say 'Help me!'  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
'Well, Plum Blossom seems to be in trouble, I'll see what I can help' Eriol thought as he stood up and went in front of the class.  
  
"Need help?" Eriol asked the girl.  
  
"YES! These people just can't get a hint! And I can't really leave here because that wouldn't be 'President-like'." Tomoyo whispered with venom, emphasizing the last word. "And they're taking up all of my time! I could've finished an essay by now!" she glanced back at the classroom where most students were continuing to read their textbook before continuing to rant while she went up to the teacher's desk.  
  
Eriol smiled then followed her. "Maybe I could just read the instructions while the questions stop and I could substitute you for a while. Besides, I already finished my essay."  
  
Tomoyo stopped to look up at him and bit her glossy lip. "I'm sorry I exploded, I was just tired. Is-Is it really alright?"  
  
"Yeah, really it's alright."  
  
Tomoyo brightened.  
  
"Thanks a lot! I owe you one." She muttered before rushing back to her seat.  
  
Eriol smiled at the girl. Right after he came back, he and Tomoyo had gotten closer because they were the only ones in their group who met constantly in the music room. Nuriyo-sensei, the music teacher, usually also puts them together for a duet in programs or presentations because of Eriol's fantastic piano skills and Tomoyo's angelic voice. So they seemed to catch up the time they missed in elementary.  
  
Just then, a hand was raised in the air.  
  
'Just great.... now I'll have to suffer the class' usual essay stupidity'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
+At lunch+  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joyful shouts erupted in the classroom as the all the students rushed out the hallway.  
  
"Whew! That was SOME essay!" Sakura said while she stood and stretched.  
  
"Well, it was worth it. Now our periodical tests are earlier. That's enough good news for me, now we can---go---to-"  
  
Syaoran stopped just as he saw the warning looks he got from Sakura.  
  
"Go where, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.  
  
"Uhm---uh---" Syaoran glanced at Sakura for help.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I-I have something to say, Excuse me guys." She told the group (A/N: that's Li, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko. Hey that's a pretty nice group :D) then went to Tomoyo and dragged her outside the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's this about?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I---" Sakura's gaze dropped down to the floor. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to go to the trip-the Cruise." When she realized Tomoyo hadn't said anything, she immediately panicked. "I'm really really sorry Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-kun and I talked yesterday and he invited me to his family's big occasion in China-I just---I-I---"  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's alright. Really it is. I understand." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly.  
  
"But---you were so excited---and I---"  
  
"Hey, I'm ALWAYS excited." Tomoyo giggled. "and besides, at least this time, sticking you with Li-kun will be a LOT easier, and I've got reinforcements in China."  
  
"Hoe??" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo just grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited for you Sakura!!! I've got to ask Meiling to videotape everything that's gonna happen!-uh----I mean---"  
  
"Mou!!! Tomoyo-chan! You were going to talk with Meiling-chan!"  
  
"Huh?! No way! It NEVER passed my mind!" Tomoyo replied nervously and tried to look innocent.  
  
"You can't fool me this time! I'll be watching my back. Come On, let's go back, the others are waiting."  
  
"O-kay!" Tomoyo chirped happily.  
  
As they neared they group, she saw an extra person with them. It was a girl most probably about their age, talking to Eriol. She was fair-skinned and tall. Her shining black hair reached her midback (A/N: ok, that word's not in the dictio but it means the middle of the back. :D) and had very thin braids on the both sides of her head and back. She wasn't wearing their school uniform though, so she presumed she wasn't a student. Instead she was wearing a neon yellow sweater, a knee-length dark denim skirt and boots. Judging by her face only, she didn't seem to be Asian at all. She had high cheekbones and slightly big azure eyes. She had a slightly pointed nose and rosy red lips that seemed so inviting.  
  
She saw the girl finally see her then walk to her.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Tokino Hakunushi," The girl said. "From Yanaka High. I was sent by Nuriyo-sensei to bring you and Hiiragizawa-san to the music room, she said she needed the both of you there."  
  
"Oh thanks. Uhm, you go ahead, we'll catch up with you later." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Uh-I have this little problem...I forgot the way back to the music room and Uh, let's just say I had a bad experience with asking for directions a while ago." Tokino grinned sheepishly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you could go together with me and Eriol-kun to the music room. But could you wait for a second? I still need to talk with my friends."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tomoyo rushed to where the group was and pulled Tokino with her. Apparantly, Eriol had already told them they couldn't eat lunch with them.  
  
"I'm really sorry to miss lunch with you guys again, I'm gonna be dreaming about Rika-san's cakes tonight," Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo-chan." Rika replied. "There's always next time."  
  
"I just hope that next time's gonna be soon, I seem to miss lunch nowadays, I always seem to be busy."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh! I forgot about Tokino-san! Uhm, guys, this is Tokino Hakunishi. She's from Yanaka high." Tomoyo faced Tokino. " Tokino-san, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Tokino smiled meekly and muttered a shy hello while she was bombarded by the different greetings of the group.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but we need to go. See ya all later!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she dragged Tokino away. " Ikemashou, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol smiled and watched Tomoyo rush away with the other girl before saying quick goodbyes and following her.  
  
----------------end of chapter  
  
A/N: Is it me or do I think I'm TOO particular with the hair? :D It's a habit of mine I guess, I'm one of those who draw anime, and I kinda like drawing the hair part. :D  
  
So....wadya think???REVIEW!!..:D 


End file.
